The present invention relates to a vehicle occupant restraint for restraining movement of a vehicle occupant during a collision, and particularly relates to a vehicle air bag system for restraining movement of an adult and/or a child during a collision.
The design of an air bag system to protect a child is complicated by the fact that the child may be in any one of several positions in a vehicle. Thus, the child may be sitting on the vehicle seat, standing in front of the vehicle seat, sitting on the lap of an adult, or otherwise located in the vehicle. Frequently, the child is at a lower level in the vehicle than the adult. Moreover, the child typically has a weight and stature smaller than the weight and stature of the adult.